


WinterIron - Reunion

by tisfan



Series: TumblrLogOff Prompts [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Public Sex, M/M, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Tony doesn't want to revisit high school...





	WinterIron - Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justanotherpipedream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpipedream/gifts).



“You didn’t go to your high school reunion,” Tony said, petulantly, arms crossed over his chest.

“Doll,” Bucky said, with infinite patience, curling Tony into his embrace and sneaking his hands under Tony’s arms, getting fingers on that warm skin, “I graduated -- barely -- from high school in 1935. Everyone I know’s dead, or thereabouts. We’ll have our reunion later.”

Hopefully, much later. The serum and cryofreeze had kept him alive well past his natural span. Even on the absolute outset, if he hadn’t died in the war, Bucky probably should be dead. He was pretty sure he was back to aging again, albeit a little slower than he thought maybe he should be. He didn’t want to be hanging on to life while he watched everyone and everything he loved die around him.

His classmates and peers from an earlier time, they were a different matter. There were a few hanging on, still, from the old days. But not many, and those that were, well, they were over a hundred years old. There weren’t enough people to have a class reunion, even if his old school still existed.

Which it didn’t.

Tony was more observant than he gave himself credit for, noting the shift in Bucky’s posture, the way he went stiff with Tony still squirming in his arms. “You okay, cupcake?”

“Yeah, I just think you should go,” Bucky said. “Don’t… don’t waste chances, being able to connect with people, you know.”

“I am _connected--_ ” Tony snorted, reminding him that Tony’s veins were full of Extremis, and that if Bucky was going to live an abnormally long life, Tony was probably going to do it with him “--with every soul that uses the internet. I think that’s plenty, sometimes.”

“So it won’t hurt you to connect a little extra with the people you knew when you were younger,” Bucky pointed out. Tony was relaxing again, leaning against Bucky’s side. His body language opening up.

“Is there some reason why _you_ want me to?”

“Because it’s a normal, human thing to do, Tony,” Bucky said. “And you… you’re not so good with normal, sometimes. You need practice.”

“I do fine being a billionaire, philanthropist, playboy genius,” Tony said. “Well, not so much with the playboy anymore.” He made a show of flashing his wedding ring.

“Well, that, too,” Bucky said, nuzzling at Tony’s ear. “Like, don’t you wanna show off your shiny new husband to th’ guys who used to pick at you in high school?”

“You raise a fair point, shiny new husband,” Tony said. “Bargain? You blow me, we can go.”

“Blow you at the reunion? Okay.”

Tony startled, mouth dropping open to protest that that wasn’t what he meant, obviously reconsidered it, and planted a kiss on Bucky’s chin, which was all the could reach from how he was sitting. “Deal.”


End file.
